


TBDH : Denial Is A River In... (Harry)

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Circle Communications, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Pass the Message, lots of kisses, silliness, someone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: Prompt fill for the question-- "If Theo had to tell Harry 'No' and why"Features lots of cute fluff, plenty of equally fluffy kisses and is basically an excuse for fluff.ORWhen Theo is having NONE of that and Harry turns to his other Bonded in hopes of getting them on his side. Features the Circle Dynamics of Harry and Co.





	TBDH : Denial Is A River In... (Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:
> 
> Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I don't even know where this was going, but I had this silly idea of Theo saying "No" to Harry and then I thought, what on earth would he deny our sweet Harry-kins and this ficlet came out. Basically, it's fluff, bc I needs it and I like to share the fluff, when I'm in the dragel mood. LOL.
> 
> This snippet is dedicated to qtsarahanne, bc you are a sweet cinnamon roll and your comments made my day. Enjoy! ~Scion

 

"No, and that's final, Harry," Theo said, sternly.

There was a quiet huff, before Harry left the shared study, making a direct beeline for the family den.

He climbed atop the sofa, burrowing down in the messy pile of blankets that Ethan hadn't gotten around to folding yet.

A few minutes ticked by.

His lower lip inched out in a pout.

The afternoon trickled by.

George poked his head through the door. "Hey Har—oh." He stepped all the way into the room and cast a glance over one shoulder, to be sure they were alone.

They were.

"…everything alright?" He eased onto the pile of blankets, careful to give Harry his space.

There was a grumbling murmur that might have been coherent words, but the pout grew a bit more.

George bit back a grin. "Theo?" he guessed, feeling along their shared Bonds.

Theo's was the most muted at the moment, so that meant his guess was close enough.

Suspicious green eyes flickered to George, before Harry folded his arms over his chest, face averted.

George smirked. "Nuh-uh. Not that," he crooned. "C'mere. Look at me. Let it go." He gently eased Harry from his comfortable pillow seat, to rearrange him in his lap.

Harry sniffed.

A kissed was pressed to his chin, then his throat and a series of nips down the side of his throat.

Harry tipped his head back, face warming. He'd be lying if he said the kisses didn't help.

* * *

"No—it's just not possible," Ethan said, firmly. "I'm sorry, George." He balanced the armful of freshly washed exercise gear on one hip and continued down the hall, his long-distance lecture playing through his left earpiece.

George watched him disappear around the corner and sighed. He looked back at the peacefully napping Harry and scowled.

The scowl deepened as he shuffled out of the den and down the hall. If Ethan wouldn't do it then—

_Someone's grumpy,_  Quinn projected, gently.  _Everything alright?_ He was halfway to the showers, a towel hanging from his sweaty shoulders.

"Good run?" George asked.

_You don't care about the run._  Quinn teased.  _You care about whatever put that look on your face…_

"…I don't have a look on my face."

_Correct. Because you're usually the quiet and cheerful one._  Quinn said.  _C'mere—_

He reached out, drawing George to him, ignoring the expected waver to the not-quite-a-pout.

The kiss was soft and light.

Surprising and tender.

George blinked, owlishly. He leaned forward again—and Quinn met him halfway.

* * *

"…and Harry asked Theo?" Fred repeated, puzzled. "That's not even—he doesn't even—I don't get it." He frowned at Quinn.

_Shampoo._  Quinn requested. He tipped his head back against the edge of the tub, luxuriating in the lovely muscle-relaxing bubble bath he'd been craving for the past half-a-day.

"Yes, your royal highness," Fred quipped. He squirted out a dollop of the creamy shampoo and obligingly worked it into Quinn's thick hair.

_George was asking. Not Harry._

"Not Harry?" Fred repeated, puzzled. "That's just—I don't—that's unexpected."

Quinn gave him a look.

Fred ducked his head. "Right. I keep forgetting just how weird our luck runs…"

He settled Quinn in the tub and set the timer for a healing soak. Satisfied that said Quinn would be relaxing for at least an hour or so, Fred kissed him atop the head and left in search of a certain nicknamed idiot.

* * *

"You want a  _what_?" Hadrian stared at Fred in confusion. Befuddlement was clearly written on his stubbled face—and he'd paused in mid-shave.

Fred willed himself not to blush. He pretended to shave alongside Hadrian, peering into the charmed mirror. "Quinn was asking about it, that's all. I just thought that I'd-"

"No, no, no, no!" Hadrian held up a hand. "You don't just pull that out of nowhere. Stop. Think about what you're saying!"

"I am thinking. I mean, I thought about it. Whatever." Fred shrugged. "If you can't do it—"

"It's not a matter of doing it!"

"Oh?"

"No!' Hadrian snapped.

"No?"

"Definite no!"

* * *

"That is a terrible look on you," Ethan said, annoyed. "What did you do now?"

"Me? Now?" Fred pointed to himself. "Why would you think an awful thing like that?"

"…you're interrupting my lecture, I've been waiting all day for it to go live." Ethan's golden eyes flickered. "State your—"

"Can we—"

"No."

"I didn't even—!"

"This is that thing that George was asking about, wasn't it?"

"…maybe?"

"No! The answer is no—it doesn't matter which one of you asks, it's not going to change." Ethan huffed. "So stop it."

Fred whined.

Ethan scratched his head. His shoulders slumped. "You're such a—c'mere." He waved Fred closer.

Fred sidled closer, allowing the hug and very nice, warm kiss that followed. It almost made up for being turned down.

Ethan sighed as they broke apart. "M'sorry."

Fred tried to shrug. "S'alright, I guess."

* * *

Ethan scowled at his empty page of notes. He was supposed to be interested in this lecture.

Really, really, interested.

It'd been in his study queue for nearly a month, before he'd been able to test into the course and prove that the information would appear in his next research paper.

The recordings and sessions would only be live for a week, once the lecture was given—and he'd already muted out twice for the day.

Fred's face flickered through his mind.

Ethan swore, softly.

He popped up from the desk and went out in search of Charlie.

Said Charlie was found happily digging in the garden, burying the sunstones for part of Quinn's greenhouse project.

"Ethan!" Charlie grinned up at him from where he stood, waist deep in a rough hole, he'd clearly dug himself. A smudge of dirt was on his tanned face and a few strands of hair escaped his messy ponytail. Both details were not helpful, but certainly not unwelcome, given that Charlie was shirtless and glistening in  _just_  the right way.

Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose. Why had he come out here again—right. Fred. He scowled. "Just—listen, alright?"

Charlie clambered up from the hole, wiping his muddy hands on his discarded shirt. "Sure."

True to his word, Charlie listened. His face fell and he sighed.

"…not good?" Ethan said.

"Yeah…"

"Right. Fine. It's—I mean, it sort of—eh," Ethan rubbed his face.

Charlie's expression softened. He reached out, touching Ethan's arm. "C'mere—you need one of these."

And Ethan hummed into the kiss that followed He made a soft sound of disagreement when Charlie's hands only lightly grasped his hips.

His eyes lightened a few shades of bright gold as they parted. "What kind of a kiss is that?"

Charlie smirked. "My bad. Let's try it again."

* * *

"Whatever it is, the answer is NO." Wikhn growled, from his spot beneath the orchard entrance, in the shadowed corner on the cool stone walkway.

Charlie stifled a laugh. "I haven't even asked," He said, cheerfully.

"With that look on your face, you don't have to," Wikhn grumbled. "Seriously. Don't."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna do anything about it."

"Ah."

"…stop that."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're doing it."

"Not doing it," Charlie said, amused. He dropped to a crouch beside Wikhn's prone figure.

The Dark Fae groaned. Loudly. "Are too!" He accused. "Stop doing that guilt trip thing!"

Charlie only smiled.

A minute passed.

Another.

With a growl, Wikhn heaved himself upright. "I'm listening…"

* * *

"…seriously?" Alec peered over Wikhn's shoulder. "You made it this far on your own and this is seriously the way you're going to do this?"

"Do I look like I have a choice?" Wikhn said, irritated. "Seriously. Just do it."

"Just do it? Why do I have to do it? Why can't someone else?"

"…you are someone else?" Wikhn drawled. "I did it last time and I'm not doing it again."

Alec hissed.

* * *

Hadrian groaned when he spotted the Merrow lounging outside of his bedroom.

He silently rebuked every star he'd ever been born under.

The Merrow said nothing as he opened the bedroom door and stepped in, dropping his gear in the box by the door.

"…do I need to invite you in or—?"

Alec sauntered in, pale blue nose turned up at whatever invisible offense came to mind. "Don't you ever open a window in here?"

"…Rude. I just took a shower." Hadrian threw back. He discreetly sniffed one armpit. Stupid Merrow. He smelled fine.

In the background, Alec rolled his eyes. "How do you want to do this?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to ask me or would it be better if I asked you?"

"…you know sometimes, I swear, you're just saying things to find out how badly you can trip me up and—"

"Ooohhh. Someone's grumpy. Wikhn kick you out again?"

"You're the one that just had him. You tell me." Hadrian grumbled. "Stop beating around the bush."

Alec inspected his pointed, polished fingernails. He'd chosen well—the navy polish looked fabulous. "Point." He sighed, dramatically. "So is that a yes or a no?"

Hadrian drooped. "Fine. I'm supposed to ask you…"

Alec nodded, listening without interruption. When Hadrian was through, his smirk resurfaced. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he cooed.

"You're a damn drama queen," Hadrian retorted. "Just go already."

"And leave you so frustrated and grumpy?" Alec winked. "Are you sure?"

Hadrian flushed a healthy, bright red. The shadows in the room trembled. "…I'm going to pretend that you didn't—that what—that didn't happen."

Alec cackled all the way out into the hallway, high-fiving Wikhn as he passed. "He's all yours."

"Hey!" Hadrian's booming voice followed him. "Stop using me as a bargaining chip!"

Wikhn's laughter joined Alec's as he stepped into Hadrian's bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Alec tapped on the door to Theo's Study, knocking twice and waiting.

After a beat, the door swung open.

Theo's glower could have melted him where he stood. "If this is about that," Theo began. "Then you can just take that right where it-"

"Hadrian said you wanted me on the desk?" Alec inquired, innocently.

Too innocently, given that he was stripping out of his tight cropped top, teal hair darkening and lengthening with a flicker of Merrow magic.

Theo blinked. His eyes lightened from brown, closer to a near-gold. He looked away.

"W-e-l-l?" Alec purred.

"…you're so not playing fair," Theo muttered. He cleared his desk. His papers were magically floated away from his hands and sorted, before stacking themselves neatly in his outbox.

Alec twitched his fingers, watching as his own signature completed the necessary work. He leaned across the desk, stretching a hand out to Theo.

There was a quiet growl, before Theo pulled him across the desk, flipping him to lie on his back, a hungry gleam visible in his appreciative gaze.

"Like what you see?" Alec whispered, tilting his head just so.

Theo sighed.

Alec grinned. "C'mere—"

Theo leaned down for the kiss, humming softly into the cool lips and scaled fingers that held him close.

"…so?" Alec prompted.

Theo huffed. "Will you take him?"

"Are you sure?"

"…I'm asking you. Of course, I'm sure."

Blue eyes softened considerably, reflecting an entire universe of emotion in their darkened depths. "Yes. I'll take him."

* * *

"Alec, no!" Harry whined, squirming as the Merrow dragged him into the examination room at the dental clinic. "My teeth are fine. I don't need—"

"You're grinding your fangs at night," Alec said, matter-of-factly. "Even  _I_ can hear you and I'm not even in the same wing of the house!"

"But the dentist-!"

Alec rolled his eyes. "You like this one, remember? They have fluffy things for you to hold, they listen to what you say and they always use numbing charms, if there's work to be done."

"But-!"

"No, Harry. You skipped it once."

"…it was just once."

Alec gave him a Look.

Harry whimpered. "…I don't wanna."

"Yes, you do. Now get in the chair."

"No!"

Healer Kristopher stood behind the examination chair, lips twitching in amusement. "Hello, Harry—good to see you again. Hello, Alec."

"Kristopher, tell him my teeth are fine," Harry pleaded, twisting in the chair, even as Alec pressed him down to sit properly in it. "You saw them six months ago. They're perfectly fine and they don't need-"

"They were indeed lovely teeth, six months ago," Healer Kristopher agreed. "And if you've been brushing and flossing, it should be even better this time around."

Harry squeaked.

Alec turned his laugh into a cough.

"They're fine-!" Harry protested, popping up from the seat, only to be caught by one of Alec's strong arms, gently pushing him back. "Alec, no!"

"Alec yes." The Merrow deadpanned. "Now behave."

Emerald eyes narrowed in rebellion. "Or else what?"

Mischief fairly danced across Alec's face, as he leaned in close, lips to Harry's ear. "…or else I might have to punish you..."

Harry spluttered incoherently, even as his body went slack against the chair in surprise. He completely missed the relaxation charm that the Dental Hygienist cast.

Face flaming, mouth opened, Harry let his head be tilted back, as he began the usual ritual of counting the ceiling tiles. He screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

He knew the blush wouldn't fade any time soon—not with Alec holding his hand and squeezing gently.

Stupid Alec! Harry tried not to squirm, as a gentle body bind was cast on him. Just because the last…punishment…had been pleasurable, didn't mean he wanted it to happen again.

Really.

He didn't.

…really.

Alec squeezed his hand.

Harry silently groaned. Oh well. He'd tried this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT TBDH-canon. (It sort of could be canon? but like, I would add other Bonded in there, that haven't made it into the fic yet, so it's non-canon.) Ahem, anyway, like most of my prompts, this was written in a single draft writing session and has not been extensively proofed. I just wanted to write our dorks being silly and trading favors between each other. Basically, Harry managed to trick them into skipping his last dentist appointment and this time, Theo is having none of that. NONE. :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Some fluff is always a good thing. You might really want the fluff right now...yeah. >_> Brissy's got chapter 105. So enjoy this snippet in the meantime, while you wait~!
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and as always, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ~Scion


End file.
